Question: What do the following two equations represent? $2x-2y = 4$ $2x+2y = -3$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x-2y = 4$ $-2y = -2x+4$ $y = 1x - 2$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $2x+2y = -3$ $2y = -2x-3$ $y = -1x - \dfrac{3}{2}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.